DDR Hellsing Style
by Hell-Cat-18
Summary: Seras gets a new toy, Alucard finds out, and utter chaos insues, but will Alucard find that his feelings for Seras are more than he can handle? AxS Rated for later chapters.
1. Boxes and Midnight Fever

Author's Note:  
  
~*Before you start reading this story and throwing rotten fruit at me, read this!*~  
  
I wrote this story because I was bored out of my mind in computer class. I blame this fiction on too little sleep, and too many of those sleepless nights being spent playing Dance Dance Revolution. So…please bear with me through this. I promise this story will get better and will develop into a beautiful Alucard and Seras lime fiction, with quite a bit of blood, guts, death, killing, mauling, and other such Hellsing stuff of course. So without further a do, on to the story!!!  
  
Dreamer of Night: Okay is everyone ready to have some fun!?  
  
Seras: YAY! I get to dance, and play a game at the same time!!!  
  
Alucard: I can't believe you're making me do this.  
  
Dreamer: Stop bitching, and just do it!  
  
Alucard: Don't tell me what to do you Bitch!!! *Draws his Jackal*  
  
Seras: I wouldn't have said that if I were you Master.   
  
Dreamer: Oh, so I'm a Bitch am I!!! *Begins to change into a Hell Hound*  
  
Alucard: Hey, you can't do that!!! *Slowly begins backing away from author*  
  
Dreamer: I'm the author I can do whatever the Hell I want! *Bits Alucard in the butt, and doesn't let go*  
  
Seras: I told you not to make her mad Master.  
  
Alucard: *glares at Seras and tries to dislodge the hound that is now attached to his butt*  
  
Dreamer: *grins a doggy grin*  
  
Seras: Dreamer of Night does not own Hellsing, or any of it characters, but she does own this story, so don't steal! Oh, and beware of some major OOC's okay!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Boxes and Midnight Fever  
  
Seras let out a squeal of glee as Walter presented her with two large boxes. She eagerly took them from him and moved them to the small table that occupied the corner of her cell. She quickly began ripping the brown packing paper from the boxes, making her look like a little kid on Christmas.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Victoria?" Walter began with a polite cough. Seras jumped and spun to face him.  
  
"My apologies I didn't mean to frighten you," he replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"It's okay Walter, what can I do for you?" Seras asked with a smile, recovering from her slight shock.  
  
"Well I know it's none of my business, but I was just wondering, what's in those boxes that's got you so excited?" Walter asked, raising a heavy eyebrow.  
  
"Oh!" Seras exclaimed with a giggle, "Come see for your self Walter," she replied as she ripped the last of the paper from the boxes.  
  
Walter entered her some what tiny cell, and came to stand beside her, and glancing down he saw a medium sized, blue colored box with the letters "PS2" stamped onto its face in strange white letters. The other box, which was the larger of the two and also the heaviest, contained two metal platforms with colored arrows pointing up, down, left, and right. On top of these sat a very small and colorful case of some sort with the words "DDRMAX2" in bold, black letters on its front.  
  
"What is all this Miss Victoria?" Walter asked a bit lost.  
  
"This is a Sony Playstation 2," She answered, holding the blue box up in one hand, "and this, is Dance Dance Revolutions 2, complete with two real arcade dance pads!" she finished holding up the second box in her other hand with ease.  
  
"It's a game?" Walter asked still a little lost.  
  
"Yep, you place the pads on the floor, and you put the game in the Playstation and you just pick your song, then you follow the arrows and dance away!" Seras replied excitedly.  
  
"How does this game train you?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"It's not a training device Walter, you do this for fun and enjoyment," Seras answered with a smirk.  
  
"Then I'm guessing Alucard doesn't know about this does he?" Walter stated, choosing to ignore her sarcasm.   
  
"No he doesn't," Seras answered, looking a little ashamed and worried. Walter gave her a piercing stare, and suddenly he smiled at her.  
  
"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him will it," He responded turning on his heel to leave. Just before walked out the door he turned to face her again.  
  
"If he does find out though, I'm afraid you'll be on your own," he stated quietly.  
  
"Thank you Walter," she stated back just as quietly. He flashed another quick smile before he disappeared out the door. Seras let out a sigh, well there was no going back now, she'd already bought he stuff and Ebay didn't exactly take returns.  
  
"Well, I guess it's worth risking a bullet to the brain," she said to herself. Picking up the boxes she took them over to her small 18' television and began the complicated process of untangling the numerous wires.  
  
~*End of Chapter One*~  
  
Authors End Note: Will Alucard find out? Will Walter crack and tell Alucard everything? Will Alucard take a shot at DDR? Will I ever get around to putting some AxS into this story? Will I ever let go of Alucard's butt? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out!!! Oh yeah, please R&R if I don't get at least 8 reviews I'm not going to update!!! 


	2. Internal Strugglings and Memories of Pai...

~*Author's Note*~  
  
Nothing really new, but I thought that I would update for my loyal reviewers. I promise this chapter will be longer, and more in-depth. It may even contain a little Alucard and Seras too. So on to the rest of the notes, and insaness.  
  
~*Notes to Reviewers*~  
  
  
  
DarKeEcH: Okay I will continue to write on this story, and yeah, chapter one is basically a prologue, sorry it was so short and all though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meaghan: I'm glad to see someone else believes that Alucard and Seras should get together besides me. I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
  
  
AoNing: Okay thanks for the great support, I hope you like this next chapter too!  
  
  
  
Alan Knight: Okay no more conditions and terms. I'm going to ahead with this story whether I get anymore reviews or not.  
  
  
  
Dead-Angel: Yes!!! Finally someone else who loves DDR as much as I do!!! I'm glad it gave you a good laugh, I hope this chapter does too.  
  
~*Insaneness and Disclaimer*~  
  
  
  
Alucard: Would you let go already!!! *glares down at the Hell Hound still attached to his butt*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamer: *gnaw gnaw gnaw* No. *gnaw gnaw gnaw*  
  
  
  
Alucard: *continues to sulk* This really bits!!!  
  
  
  
Seras: I told you not to make her mad!!!  
  
  
  
Walter: Excuse me Miss Dreamer, but do you know just how unsanitary that is, especially since Alucard never washes his clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamer: *looks up at Walter with a look of sheer horror, and promptly releases Alucard's butt, and reforms as her natural self*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamer: You never wash your clothes!?  
  
  
  
Alucard: Why would I? It's not like they smell or anything!  
  
  
  
Dreamer: Do you not possess a single once of hygiene!?  
  
  
  
Alucard: Nope…it must have been invented while I was asleep. *flashes his trademark smirk*  
  
  
  
Seras: Can we just start the story already?  
  
  
  
Walter: Oh, do I get to be in the story?  
  
  
  
Dreamer: Sure whatever…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth until my gums bleed!  
  
  
  
  
  
Alucard: That sounds seductively tasty. *flashes an evil little grin at Author*  
  
  
  
Dreamer: SIT!!!  
  
  
  
Alucard: *face plants into the floor*  
  
  
  
Walter: *glances down at Alucard, who lies in a body shaped crater* You'll never learn will you.  
  
  
  
Alucard: *twitching* x_x  
  
  
  
Seras: *sigh* Dreamer of Night does not own Hellsing or DDR. She is also a poor struggling author who must burn her own masterpieces to stay warm, so for the love of God, don't sue her!!!  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 2: Internal Struggles and Memories of Pain*~  
  
  
  
Alucard placed his back against the wall. Disappearing into his shadow form, he phased through the wall, and carefully reformed his head on the other side. Taking a quick glance around the room to make sure Seras wasn't around, he gracefully fell through the rest of the wall.   
  
  
  
"Now to find this little toy of hers," He sneered.  
  
  
  
Alucard silently floated over to the small TV that occupied the rear corner of Seras' cell. Glancing down he found what he was looking for. "Bingo," he muttered to himself. Bending down he picked up the small black rectangle and held it almost carelessly in his white gloved grip. 'This must be that Playstation thing that she was always chattering to Walter about,' he thought with a slight smirk. Setting it down he turned his attention to the metal platforms that were attached via thin cords to the Playstation.   
  
Alucard had watched his little Police-Girl enough to know what these were used for, and to what end. Standing back up, he tried to decide his next move. 'I should just blow the hole damn thing to pieces,' He thought bringing his Jackal out from the hidden folds of his red duster, 'but that would make the Police-Girl extremely angry with me no doubt,' his mind countered, a frown replacing his usual crazed smile. That's odd, since when did he care if Seras was mad at him or not. 'Since you started noticing just how nice and powerful her body and soul really are,' his mind whispered to him. That last thought caused him to stop dead. So what if he had been eyeing Seras in a new light lately, it wasn't anything so great that he would hesitate to punish her…was it?   
  
Come to think of it, what was he really punishing her for anyway? For having a little fun outside of destroying ghouls and FREAKS. 'What's wrong with me!? I shouldn't be fighting myself like this, I'm a No Life King damn it! I shouldn't have to rationalize my actions to anyone, especially myself, over something as trivial as teaching my own Fledgling a good lesson,' he berated himself. Bringing his Jackal up again he slowly began squeezing the trigger. 'And just what is that lesson?' his mind whispered again, and again Alucard stopped dead, the trigger half pulled. He stopped and thought for a long time before finally coming to his answer.  
  
  
  
"That she should never hide anything from me," He spoke aloud to the empty cell. Again he raised his Jackal, and took careful aim.  
  
'Is this the best way to teach that lesson, or will this just prove the need for her to continue hiding things from you,' the whisper asked with a sneer of it's own. This time instead of stopping Alucard brought out a spare clip of normal bullets from the pocket of his duster, and swapped it for the silver plated bullets in his Jackal. He then brought the barrel of his Jackal up to his temple. 'If this doesn't shut you the Hell up then I guess nothing will,' he yelled into his own mind. 'Is it really worth you blowing the back of your own skull off to find out?' the whisper asked. At this Alucard lowered his Jackal and replaced it somewhere inside his duster.   
  
"So what do you propose I do? I can't let her get away with this, not this time. I'm her Master for Christ's sake, doesn't she know she can tell me anything?" Alucard ragged at the empty room.   
  
'Have you or your actions ever conveyed that to her?' the whisper inquired with a hint of sadness to it. If Alucard was only annoyed before, now he was completely and fully pissed off, and only because he knew the voice was right. He hadn't really been there for Seras...ever.   
  
Sure he'd trained her, and taught her, if a little roughly, to let go of her humanness, but other than being her personal slave driver, he really hadn't just been there for her. How many nights had he heard her screams of anguish, and done nothing, how many times had she come back from a mission wounded and needing comfort, while he only scoffed at her tears of pain and offered none. How many times had she cried herself to sleep in her coffin, while he stood beside it smirking instead of holding her and drying her tears. 'To many to count,' the whisper offered with complete sadness and guilt.  
  
"Yes," Alucard sadly agreed, "to many to count."  
  
~*Author's End Note*~   
  
  
  
Well there's Chapter Two! I hope I didn't bash Alucard up to much, I just wrote the truth really, I'm sorry if you don't like that. I'm also sorry for the slight OOC's in Alucard in that last sentence. It just had to fit that way, and don't worry he won't be like that long. Hey, I did warn you of light OOC's in this story so don't flame me about for crying out loud, if you don't like it then don't read it okay. Anyway if you are a reviewer and I didn't get a note for you posted on this Chapter I'm really sorry, I promise you'll all be on the next Chapter okay, and hopefully the next one will be longer. Right now, I feel that if I go on with this Chapter it's going to nose dive right down to the pits of Hell. Well until next time, farewell!!! 


End file.
